I Don't Love You
by Koi Fish
Summary: A Zemyx oneshot. It's not depressing like the title seems, I swear.


**I Don't Love You….**

**--**

Disclaimer: When Zemyx becomes canon in KH, you'll know I own it. Until then, no.

--

Demyx paced outside the door. Pure white walls surrounded him, echoing his anxiety back at him. Zexion was meeting with the Superior now on Demyx's behalf. Xemnas had threatened to take away Demyx's weapon, saying it was useless, even saying that Demyx himself was useless as a member of the Organization. Demyx had defended himself and his sitar, but it only served to make the Superior even angrier. Thankfully, Zexion had been there in time to keep Xemnas from dispatching Demyx on the spot. But they were now discussing whether or not the blonde sitarist would remain part of Organization XIII and what would happen to him if he was kicked out.

The door opened a few moments later. Zexion exited, looking emotionless as ever, only to be attacked by Demyx with questions.

"How'd it go? What's gonna happen? Can I stay? Can I keep my sitar?"

Zexion gave him a deadpan expression until Demyx stopped babbling. "You are staying. I reminded the Superior of your assets to the Organization and he saw things my way. And you can keep your ridiculous instrument. You can't fight with anything else, so there's no point in trying anything else."

As soon as Zexion finished, Demyx hugged the smaller man, nearly lifting him off his feet. "Thank you soooo much!" He let Zexion go and smiled at his flustered expression. "I love you, Zexy."

Zexion froze. "Excuse me?" Had he heard Demyx correctly?

"I mean like a best friend. Duh!" Demyx laughed at his friend's confusion. "What did you think I meant? You're my best friend, so I love you."

Zexion cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Of course." He straightened his coat where Demyx's hug had disrupted it and walked off down the hall. Demyx was still for a moment, then went chasing after his friend.

--

The next day, Zexion was quiet. He was always a man of very few words, so most people wouldn't have noticed. But Demyx did. He hung around Zexion so much that he knew something was up.

Most would say Nobodies didn't have feelings or hearts, but Demyx knew better. He'd seen every member of the Organization express feelings. Be it anger from Xemnas, a twisted sort of joy from Larxene, disappointment form Vexen, or humor from Axel, they all had something. And Zexion was either angry or depressed, maybe both.

So Demyx tried to get Zexion to talk about it, but he seemed to be avoiding the blonde. Castle Oblivion was huge, and Demyx still didn't know his way around all of the time, so Zexion had a definite advantage. But Demyx tried to find him. He spent all day tracking his friend all over the castle, so he was a bit frustrated when he found the man reading a book, calmly ignoring Demyx's presence.

"Zexion!" Demyx cried when he found him. "Where were you all day?"

Zexion said nothing, flipped a page in his book.

Demyx glared at the top of Zexion's head, as his face was buried in the book he was reading. What was up with him today?!

"Talk to me!" Demyx demanded after a few moments. "How can I help if I don't know what's wrong?!" When Zexion still didn't answer, Demyx prepared himself for a tantrum. He wasn't above throwing a fit, maybe the immaturity of it all would get to Zexion.

Demyx was drawing breath to start screaming when Zexion finally talked.

"I don't want your help," he said softly. It was said in a bitter tone that clearly communicated he was lying. "Please just go away." He turned another page in his book.

Demyx simply watched him for a while, going through two more page flips before realizing Zexion's visible eye had stayed trained to the same spot, not reading a word. Why would Zexion be acting like this? Avoiding Demyx, pretending to read, and lying.

Demyx sighed and took a seat next to Zexion at his table. He took a moment to think about what he should ask first. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

Okay, wrong question. "Can I help _at all_?"

"If you go away."

Should have seen that one coming. "Was it something I did?"

Silence.

Bingo. "Zexion, what did I do?" Demyx got no answer once again. "You're my best friend, and I want to help, so tell me what's going on!"

Zexion finally put own the book. "You really want to know what you did?" Demyx nodded fervently. "You hang around me too much! Oh, don't look like a kicked puppy. I always have to save your butt from all sorts of crap, and you automatically expect me to do it. You're helpless."

Demyx stared blankly at Zexion. Where had that come from? The last time he'd had to be rescued by Zexion (aside from yesterday) was months ago. And just yesterday, Zexion had gone against _the Superior_ to keep Demyx here. He'd told Xemnas that Demyx was an asset to the Organization. Why would he suddenly think Demyx was useless? Why was he taking Xemnas' side?

Demyx swallowed the lump in his throat. "I…I don't think you mean that. Maybe I'm annoying sometimes, but I can handle myself. And I'm not useless. No matter what you and Xemnas say."

Zexion looked up, surprised. "When did I say…oh, wait." He sighed, massaging his temples. "I don't think you're useless, Demyx, I just don't want to talk to you right now."

Demyx squirmed. Okay, so maybe Zexion wasn't taking the Superior's side. Maybe he was just being moody again. But it was Demyx's fault somehow, he was sure of it. He just wasn't sure what he'd done.

Zexion turned to look at the blonde, who was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with himself. He sighed again. "Demyx." Demyx looked up from his lap. "You aren't useless or helpless, but can you please leave?"

"I just want to help you," Demyx said, exasperated. "I don't want you to be angry. Let me help."

"I don't think you can help," Zexion said. "It's not something that's really fixable."

Demyx cocked his head to one side, confused. "What do you mean? Anything is fixable."

"It's…well, something only one person can decide to change, and making the change for them would be meaningless."

"Oh!" Demyx looked enlightened. "It's somebody's feelings, right?"

Zexion looked taken aback. "H-how'd you know?"

"Well," Demyx said uncertainly, "it just sorta made sense, you know? What else is out of your control that has meaning?"

"Uh, I guess," Zexion said slowly.

"So who are we talking about? Wait! Don't tell me if you don't want." Demyx was happy again, highly interested in the guessing game. "Just tell me what their feelings are now, and what you'd like them to be."

"Uh." Zexion was at a loss for words. "Well, they…are a friend."

"So they're in the Organization."

"Yeah. And I would like them to have a deeper relationship with me."

Demyx's eyes widened to roughly the size of small planets. "You _like_ someone? I mean, _like_ like?!"

Zexion blushed, a rare sight. "Um…sure."

Demyx hugged his friend. "Now I'm definitely helping you! How could anybody not like you? I bet they're just shy."

Zexion pushed the blonde off of him. "Yeah, whatever. They're a little dense, so that might not be the case. They may just not realize…" He let the sentence trail off.

It was silent for a moment or two. When Zexion turned to face Demyx, the blonde had a wide smile on his face. Zexion's expression turned suspicious. Why was he smiling like that?

"Zexion, I love you."

Zexion sighed. "Dem-" He couldn't quite finish whatever he was going to say. Demyx had leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. He lingered for only a second before backing off.

Zexion said nothing for a moment, then began babbling uncharacteristically. "I…but, you said…yesterday…it was….platonic…..what?"

Demyx smiled easily. "I don't love you like I loved you yesterday."

--

A/N: Dedicated to Elizabeth, cuz she made me a Zemyx kid to ogle at. And thanks to My Chemical Romance, whose song gave me the idea. (though they probably don't really care about that….)

R&R please!


End file.
